


Human You Say?

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [5]
Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Human, Morning Route, Wake Up Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: He woke up to his usual alarm and call from his 'mysterious' boss. Another exceptional day but at least he had it off, right?
Series: Prompts of Randomness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Kudos: 3





	Human You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This contains a bit of swear words (probably two or three). If you don't like it, don't read it!

It was just an average day for me. My alarm clock screeched at me to wake up which I really didn’t want to do but I knew well I had a serious job to do. I know it sounds silly to not like my job but I truly did despise it. 

I reached over and clicked the alarm clock off, taking a moment to relax in silence. To be honest, I enjoyed the silence until I got a call from my boss. Of course, if my alarm clock didn’t wake me, they would because a high pitch screech rang through my head making me groan in annoyance. I wasn’t lying when I said I don’t like my ‘boss’.

I picked up and waited for them to say something but I was met with nothing but silence. It was nice there was quietness again but it was a pain when the eldest of them didn’t tell me why the hell they called me. 

“Yes?” I asked, my voice dry and filled with tired being annoyed about waking up so early. My eyes closed for a moment waiting in a longing silence that was starting to make me pissed off but luckily, they must’ve sensed my annoyance or something. 

“We are allowing you a day off but stay awake in case something happens.” They explained, their voice holding up a cheer which made me rather happy actually even if my face didn’t express it.

“Right,” I replied simply, hanging up on them before they could say anything else. To be honest, I doubted they had anything else to say anyway as I sat up in my bed. 

Throwing the knotted white blanket off my legs, I sat on the edge of the bed. I proceeded to stretch the top half of my sore and tense body hoping to lose up at least a little bit, of course, that never happened. 

Rising to my feet, I did the same to my sore legs that almost felt like jelly. I suppose not enough current was getting to them but that didn’t bother me as I stepped out of my room to my long hall. 

It was rather dull with no paintings or pictures on the wall to give it texture but why would I do that? Not like I had a family to have pictures of, I thought as I walked down the hall to the slightly messy kitchen.

I made a face seeing the dirty dishes in the sink and decided to go ahead and wash them. No one else was going to do it since I was the only one that lived in the one-story house. Not my fault I was ‘exceptional’, I sneered to myself as I washed and put dishes away. Though it was my fault I had so many dirty dishes. 

“I wonder what songs they are playing today,” I spoke to myself as I reached across the counter, turning on a small radio that rested in the corner. Noting how a thick layer of dust covers it, I turned the music so it was easier to hear. 

My body paused hearing the tune ring through the air. It had been ages since I’ve heard the song and if I could smile, I would be smiling just like the masks that everyone else wore. I, on the other hand, found no comfort in wearing such a mask and didn’t need it for my job. 

I listened to the swing song as it swung through the air in high and fast beat notes. Any song like this one could make anyone jump to their feet and swing around their living room. 

I finished cleaning the dishes and putting them away and dried my now cold hands. The song grew more and I could feel myself wanting to swing with the tune but I knew well I couldn’t do such things anymore without possibly hurting or breaking myself. 

A soft and saddened sigh left my lips as I moved to the window that sat in my now clean kitchen. I watched the world outside as it seemed just as dull as the world inside but with slight eye adjusting, I could see my reflection in the mirror. 

My eyes glowed softly against my face as they searched my face for anything that was unusual. 

The chords that were pulled from the side of my face curled either around my back or were pulled into the blank white t-shirt I wore to bed. As I adjusted my head, I could see more of the metal plating that traveled up my neck and across the back of my head, reminding me. 

Another sigh left my lips, remembering how I wasn’t like anyone else living in Autodale. I was simply a shadow that scared people but also helped and protected them. Protecting them from the freaks that plagued the world outside the wall and a sense of emptiness filled my chest as I turned away from the window. 

That’s right, I was no citizen. I wasn’t even exceptional. I was a Friendly Shadow that was no longer human. Just a man shoved and forced to play a role he didn’t want to but had to. And that’s how life was as I got another call from my ‘boss’. 

Tilting my head slightly, answering the call. I waited for the next lie they made up for me to go along with. It was always like them to be a pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is "Not Human". Write about a character who seems normal until they reveal something usual. I thought Autodale fit well as Friendly Shadow seems to be the odd one out in the dull city. 
> 
> Hope this pleases the audience and was easy to read. ~Proxy TK


End file.
